The Spell
by KuroTenshi00
Summary: It was a normal day, England was pissed off at America, and trying to cast a curse on him. Canada got hit instead, and turns into a girl. The question is, will he want to change back? Fem!Canada. Many pairings.
1. Intro

**I was thinking this morning when I got up, and this is what came to mind.**

It was a normal day, England was at home, and was pissed at America. He was chanting a curse when someone came in, it was Canada.

"England?" Canada said.

"Who are-" England said, causing his spell to discharge. "OH NO!"

"AAAHHH!" Canada screamed as the spell hit him, knocking him back.

"Are you okay?" England said, kneeling down next to the… man?

"W-What happened?" Canada asked.

"Canada?" England said surprised, but wait, wasn't Canada a man?

"Y-Yes, what's wrong?"

"Aren't you a man?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well… It seems I… may have… turned you into a woman…" England said, 'A beautiful one, too.' He thought, admiring the long golden locks, slim form, beautiful, almost violet but not quite, eyes, and red dress, that seemed to some with the spell.

"WHAT!"

**That's it for now. I'll continue if requested.**


	2. England

**It was requested to continue, and so it shall. I do not own Hetalia.**

"You. Turned. Me. Into. A. Girl." Canada slowly said.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry." England apologized, unable to look away from his former colony.

"Can you fix it?"

"Um, I'm not sure." He honestly said, but, seeing the look on Canada's face, he said, "But I can check!"

"Then check."

"I will. Let's see, yes, it would be easy, but…"

"'But' what?"

"Are you sure you want to change back?" England said, blushing a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you might be noticed more like that… you're… um. Pretty." He mumbled.

"What. Did you just call me _pretty?_ I would kill you if it weren't for this dress."

"Well, why don't you wait until the next world meeting and give me your answer then."

"Fine, but only because you're the one asking. See you then."

"Yeah… see you then." England said, 'Or maybe sooner.' He thought to himself. He was infatuated with his former colony, not that he would admit it.

**I'm writing this up after seeing one request to continue, and I check again and there's like 4 more. Next is… the ex-nation.**


	3. Prussia

**Most will be short, only cause of school. Do not own Hetalia, if I did, things would be different. kolkolkolkol**

After England's persisting he headed home, to test out this 'girl' thing, little did he expect to have a certain Prussian burst through the door shortly later.

"Hey, Kuma." Canada said, coming home to change into something a little more decent, basically, some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Who?"

"Canada."

"No, Canada's male."

"Let's just say that England messed up. Again."

The bear nodded as if that made perfect sense. "Big eyebrows is stupid."

"Yeah, want some pancakes?" Canada asked, and as if on cue someone burst through the door.

"Birdie! I command the to make some pancakes for the awesome me!" Prussia said, after breaking down the door. He had expected to see an awesome Canadian sitting on the couch, just not a girl one.

"Hi, Gil." The girl said.

"Birdie, you're a chick!" [_insert laughing at awesome pun_] he said, surprised.

"Yeah, England messed up a spell. I was actually about to make some pancakes, so I'll make some for you, too." Canada said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Prussia couldn't help but stare.

"You like Canada, now that he's female." Kumajirou stated from the couch.

'Can't say I don't, when he looks like that.' Prussia thought to himself. Canada had always been awesome, but like this, he was almost as awesome as himself. Almost. He went to the kitchen after Canada to commence observing. They had pancakes, and then Prussia left, to be alone with his thoughts, or tell France, either way, something was bound to happen.

**Next will be out in a bit. I'm gonna do a poll later to decide certain things. I'm doing 'papa' next. Who should I do after that?**


	4. France

**Number four. This should be interesting. Don't own Hetalia.**

France was roaming the streets for prey, when he got a call from another member of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Yes, Gilbert?"

'Hey France, it's crazy, Birdie turned into a girl!'

France, knowing Prussia's nickname for Canada, paused before saying, "What."

'You know, Birdie, Canada.'

"Yes I know, but did you say he turned into a girl?"

'Yeah, and a hot one at that!'

He dropped the phone and ran to get a flight to Canada, he had to see this.

'Francis?'

'Fraaaaaanciiiiiiis~'

(Good thing that wasn't his business phone, he was in the red-light district, who knows who could've found it.)

A fierce knocking came on his door the next morning, 'Who could it be at this hour?' He checked the clock, 10 o'clock. 'Anyone.' He went down and answered it to see, "Papa?"

"Mon Mathieu! What Gilbert told me is true, you have bloomed into a beautiful flower!" France exclaimed, seeing him.

Canada gave an annoyed look and slammed the door. "Mon petit lapin, why must you be so cruel to your papa!"

"Papa, don't harass me, or you'll find a hockey stick up your ass."

"Who knew having a daughter could be so hard! You're making your papa cry."

"Come on in then, and I'll explain what happened." Canada said, opening the door again. He explained the situation, and France's reaction was that he wanted to tell England not to change Canada back. He left later that day, to tell a certain Spaniard about his old colony's development.

**Still wanting suggestions, but I've already thought of the next 4. I'm not going to do FrancexCanada here, it's more of a father daughter relationship.**


	5. Spain

**I'll do Russia soon, I have the perfect chapter in mind, but it's Spain's turn. Do not own Hetalia.**

Spain was tending to his tomato patch when an excited Frenchman came running towards him.

"Toni! My petit flower has bloomed! She is beautiful, if she was not my son I would charm her to my fullest capabilities!" France exclaimed, coming to stand next to him.

"Wait, she's your son?" he asked, not understanding the odd statement.

"Ah, yes, mon petit Mathieu, England turned him into a woman, and he is one of the most beautiful I've seen, and I've seen a lot of beautiful women. Ohonnononon~." France explained.

"Oh, that's bad though, right?"

"If he didn't look like that, then I would say so, but he might stay like that, if he wants."

"Hmm, I would think you have a picture, want to show it to me?"

"You know me so well, here it is, she is cooking dinner at the time, and telling me to get out." France said pulling out his phone and looking at the picture fondly.

"… He does look good as a girl." Spain said, a bit surprised, remembering the quiet nation as he was during all of the meetings.

"Yes, and England told me he was wearing a red dress at first. I have to ask if he took a picture." France said, rushing off.

Maybe he could get Romano together with this 'Canada.' From what he had heard, Canada was a very nice person, and now a girl and Romano had been down lately.

**Ahh, romance, I don't usually write it. Now onwards, to the next nation!**


	6. Romano and Italy

**Don't own Hetalia. Woo! Italy! (The place and person.)**

Romano, as usual, dealing with his idiota brother, when another idiot showed up. He was in a bad mood, he had gotten together with someone recently, only to find they were after his inheritance. How many times would he have to go through such a thing? He cast the thoughts away and answered the door, knowing it would be Spain, but not knowing Spain would say something more stupid than usual.

"Hey, Lovi, I found a girl I want you to meet!" Spain said, as soon as the door opened. He had the whole thing set up, he would bring Romano to meet Canada, and France would take Canada to meet a friend of his, the plan was perfect, if Romano said yes, that is.

"No." he said, slamming the door shut.

"Lovi, she is a really nice person, and you've met her before, she's also a nation!" Spain said, trying to persuade him.

"When did I meet such a nation, all the ones I know are loud and obnoxious!?"

"You've never really talked before, her name is Canada!"

"Canada? The quiet one who looks like America? He's a guy!"

"Yes, he was but England messed up some magic, and now he's a she! Here, France sent me a picture of her."

"Fine, let me see." He opened the door a crack and took the phone, he looked at the picture and was silent for a moment. "Why is she in a dress?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry, the one I wanted to show you is the next one, but that one is just as good, I guess. England took that one."

'England? Never thought he would take something like this. But she does look good, maybe I should take Spain's offer.' Romano thought, though there was still a bit of doubt in his mind, "Sure, I'll go."

"I knew you would say yes, let me call Francis." Spain said, taking back his phone.

"Why France?" Romano asked, already regretting his decision.

"Francis raised Canada for a while, but she's not like him at all, so don't worry." Spain reassured.

'Too late.'

"Ve~ Can I come?" Italy, who had been listening to the whole conversation, asked.

"No, this is a date for Romano." Spain said, but then leaned towards Italy and whispered, "But you can come with me and Francis, we'll be spying on them."

"Ve~ Okay."

**Da na na, na na na, SPY! Take the best approach, a long jacket, sunglasses, and a newspaper, it always works. I can imagine Italy like that, just quietly saying Ve.**


	7. Russia

**There is going to be a continuation of most of the ones so far. In this one I'm going to refer to Canada as a she. Don't own Hetalia.**

While Spain and France were setting up a date she didn't know about, Canada decided to tend to some flowers in the park, and then go skating. She went to the park and tended to the sunflowers, since it was summer they were the flowers there. Little did she know, someone was watching her.

Russia went to Canada, knowing there would be some sunflowers in most of the parks, and he saw someone tending to the beautiful flowers. She was standing next to them and touching them as gently as if they were her children, never gripping them too roughly as she checked the leaves and stems, moving trash, or other items blocking the sun. Once she had finished she picked one, and only one, gently and precisely, and then planted a new one, exactly where the other had been. She left, but he saw her again a bit later, after putting the flower in a vase, she was walking the opposite direction of the park this time, and he followed her, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. He recognized were she was heading, the ice rink, he had been here many times, whenever he visited Canada he would come here. She entered the building, and he followed. By the time he came in, she had put her skates on and was already skating on the ice. She was so graceful, like a swan. She continued to glide across the ice and he continued to watch her, until she got a phone call. This annoyed him, though he wasn't sure why, and it seemed to annoy her, too. Maybe if he came back, he would see her again, and he decided to do so.


	8. Canada: Getting Ready For The Date

**Date time, who next….. I don't know, maybe Greece or America and Japan. Anyways, don't own Hetalia. Still referring to Canada as a she.**

Canada had been happily skating; with the feeling someone was watching her, though it wasn't a bad feeling. She got a call from France, saying he wanted her to meet a friend of his, she unwillingly left to meet him at her house.

"Hello, Mathieu, come with me." France said, dragging her off. "First, a shower, then we'll get you some clothes."

"This seems more of a date than meeting you friend." She said, already knowing it was.

"Yes, that's why you must look perfect, do you still have that dress, that came with the spell?"

"It's upstairs." She said, 'Good thing he wanted that one.'

France ran upstairs and you could hear him running around. He came back a bit later with the dress but he had ripped it a bit.

"What did you do?!" Canada said, noticing the rip started at the thigh and went to the end.

"I made it look better, of course, now put it on."

She sighed and put on the dress. "Good, now take it off and follow me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, after getting dressed again.

"To get ready for your date!" France said enthusiastically.

This was going to be a long day.

**Yep, a very long day = an outing with France. I don't really want to do the Nordics in this one, that subject is covered in Visit The Nordics.**


	9. Romano: Getting Ready For The Date

**Still getting ready for the date, still wanting suggestions, though I know what I'm doing next, and who the next person is. Don't own Hetalia.**

Romano was with Spain as he was calling France, and found out that the date was tonight. Spain's idea of getting ready.

"Okay, France said he'd get her ready for tonight." Spain said ending the call.

"What! Tonight? You never said it was tonight!" he said.

"It'll be fine, me and Ita will help you get ready."

'If you're the ones helping I doubt it'll be alright.' He thought.

"Hey, Ita, does Lovi have any of those old mafia suits?" Spain asked.

"Ve~ Yep, they're in the attic." Italy replied.

"Then let's get them, then we can make him look proper." Spain said, walking up the stairs.

They got the suit, put him in it, and forbade him from eating pasta, tomato, or pizza, in case he ruined his suit. By the end of the night, he looked half-dead.

**Well, that was easy, too easy, I'm kinda disappointed. I'm going to do a poll for future reference, right after I post this.**


	10. The Date

**Poll is going, no votes yet. *gasp* The date! Don't own Hetalia.**

France was dragging Canada out the door, and Spain was doing the same to Romano, with Italy trailing behind. France and Canada arrived first, and France 'left'. Then Romano, Spain, and Italy arrived.

"Stop, tomato bastard, I can walk without you pushing me everywhere." Romano was complaining.

'My 'date' is Romano? This was going to be a really long night.' Canada thought as they came in.

'So this is Canada.' Romano thought, sitting down and feeling a blush come to his face.

"Hello, Romano." Canada said with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah, hi." He answered.

"Well, Lovi, we'll be leaving." Spain said, going to meet France outside, then whispered to Italy, "Have you got the disguises?"

"Yep, they're right here." Italy said, holding up a box.

They got outside with France and took out the disguises.

"Trench coats, sunglasses, and newspapers?! These are horrible! So plain!" France exclaimed.

"Sorry France-nii, I was watching a spy movie last night and this is what they were wearing." Italy said.

"Let's just get inside, we're missing what's going on." Spain said.

Back in the restaurant Romano and Canada were talking.

"So, did Spain force you to come?" Canada was asking.

"Yeah, him and my idiota brother." Romano replied.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, England is usually grumpy, France is… French, and America is… America." She said, seeing the creeping trio come into the restaurant, but ignoring them.

"How do you deal with them?"

"After so long I've gotten used to it. Even being forgotten by them…" Canada said, with a wistful expression.

"How could they forget you?"

"Well, everyone did, you, England, France… you all forgot."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, that's in the past now, but only if I hadn't… Anyways let's talk about you. What do you like?"

"Um, well my favorite food is pizza, how about you?"

"Pancakes and maple syrup. Prussia comes to my house just to have me make some for him."

"Your friends with potato bastard 2?"

"Yeah, he was one of the few I had, the others were Katyusha, Ivan, Lars, and Cuba, when he didn't mistake me for America."

"I see, but you seem nice."

"I guess, wait a second, don't we have a meeting tomorrow?"

"Huh? Yeah, we do. What time is it?"

"Right now it's 12:00, and our meeting is at 6:00, so we should leave soon, huh."

"Yeah, I guess." Romano said, a bit disappointed.

"Well, see you then." Canada said before walking off.

**Chapter end.**


	11. Latvia

**What part am I at? Oh, yeah, the meeting, this'll be fun. I posted a oneshot about Hetaoni (so sad). Don't own Hetalia. Still have that poll up, no one has voted, it's about this.**

Canada was excited about the meeting, she decided to stay transformed for a while longer. She was late, Kumajirou had kept her up late, and she was rushing to the meeting. She got out of her car and ran to the front desk.

"Where is the 'important' meeting being held?" she asked.

"On the top floor, in the room titled 'World Meeting'." The woman at the desk said.

Going to the elevator she saw someone inside, they looked familiar, they asked which button, and I told them. It turned out we were headed to the same floor. As the elevator went up she looked over to find him staring.

"You're… Latvia, aren't you?" she asked.

"W-What?! Well, yes, I am. Who're you, I don't think I've seen you before?" he asked.

"I'm Canada, England accidently turned me into a girl."

"Oh, but it can't be all bad, can it?"

"Well, I've been noticed more, unlike before. Here is our floor, we're already late, and we don't want to be later."

"Yeah."

**Bored, forgot my homework, want some chocolate. A normal day for me. Who next?**


	12. The Meeting

**Chapter… 12! Yay, finally, the meeting! Don't own Hetalia.**

They walked out of the elevator and to the meeting room. As they entered all eyes were on them, mostly her, and she went to take her seat.

"Madeline, you are finally here. You shouldn't be late for your own meeting." France said as she sat down.

"Madeline?" she asked.

"Yes, since you are a woman, we can't call you Mathieu, so Madeline. "

"Mattie! Is that you?!" America yelled.

"Hey, Alfred."

"What happened, my bro's a sis!" he exclaimed.

"England messed up." With that, she sat down, and they started the meeting.

Most were paying attention to the meeting, but she would always glance over to find a few nations watching her. A lot of them looked away, like Latvia, Iceland, Lithuania, and Japan, while others, like Hong Kong, China, Greece, Egypt, Switzerland, and Poland, looked upon her with open interest (or just a blank expression for the stoic nations). The meeting steadily progressed, little did she know, that, after the meeting ended, she would have a few nations… staying, at her house.

**Tomorrow I plan to post a lot of chapters of this, and one of Visit The Nordics, since it's… FRIDAY! Crap, now that song's in my head.**


	13. Coming Over

**I have a few things planned for this section, China is one of them. Don't own Hetalia.**

After the meeting a few nations came to talk to her, including most of the ones who were watching her. But two certain nations came up to her with surprising news.

"Hey, Canada, this is an odd thing to ask, but can we stay with you until the world meeting is over?" China asked, walking up to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you see…" China said, thinking back.

- - - flashback- - -

"Hey Thailand, can you and the others get some rooms, while I find Hong Kong?" China asked.

"Sure." Thailand answered, a dreamy look on his face.

A bit later China found Hong Kong and they went back to the hotel.

"So, Thailand, did you book all the rooms?" China asked.

"All the rooms? I got my room, Taiwan's, Vietnam's, and Japan's, but you already got your rooms, right?" Thailand said.

"What, aru! No, we didn't get our rooms yet! Now where are we going to sleep!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, don't hate me!"

"We can ask Canada if he'll let us stay in his house." Hong Kong suggested.

"Okay, we'll ask after the meeting, aru, which we'll be late for if we don't hurry up." China said, walking outside and calling a cab. When they arrived at the meeting they were in for a surprise. After waiting for a bit Canada came into the room.

"There's Canada, but… he's a girl." Hong Kong said looking at the two nations who entered the room, late.

"On second thought, I don't want to know. Anyways you can come over if you need to, follow me, and we'll leave." Canada said, walking out of the room.

**Sorry for not updating in such a while I've been busy. I'll be posting a one shot soon, and will try to update again soon.**


End file.
